


hungry

by midnightweeds



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breastfeeding, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink mentioned, Not Quite Thigh Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Slight Cum Play / Hint at Breeding, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: With pretense long abandoned, he lowers his mouth onto yours, tongue swiping the swell of your bottom lips before he kisses you, hurriedly and hungrily, as though you all didn’t just have dinner. He doesn’t stop for air and you're certain he wouldn’t have pulled away if you hadn’t gently pushed him once your neck began to ache from the angle.“Missed you,” he murmurs, kneeling at your feet. “Like crazy.”You draw your fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his forehead as he pushes between your thighs.“I missed you, too.”“Do you mean it?”
Relationships: Murasakibara Atsushi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	hungry

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea who is in charge here . really just trying to get comfortable with the breastfeeding kink .

Murasakibara leans over you when he returns to the dining room, one hand braced on the tabletop while the other reaches over your shoulder to settle on the back of your chair. There’s a smirk playing on his lips and lazy mirth in his eyes as he dips closer to your face.

With pretense long abandoned, he lowers his mouth onto yours, tongue swiping the swell of your bottom lips before he kisses you, hurriedly and hungrily, as though you all didn’t just have dinner. He doesn’t stop for air and you're certain he wouldn’t have pulled away if you hadn’t gently pushed him once your neck began to ache from the angle.

“Missed you,” he murmurs, kneeling at your feet. “Like crazy.”

You draw your fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his forehead as he pushes between your thighs.“I missed you, too.”

“Do you mean it?”

You brush your thumbs across the sharp edges of his cheekbones, encouraging him to look at you. “I wouldn’t lie to you, baby.”

He sighs contentedly, eyes falling closed as he leans heavily into your chest. You wrap your arms around him, continuing to card your fingers through his hair as you breathe in the clean, melon scent of his shampoo.

After a few beats, he pulls away far enough to blindly push your shirt over your chest and unclip the cups from the straps of your bra. His arms curl around your waist and his mouth closes around your nipple, tongue padding his bottom row of teeth as he drinks you in, and it’s your turn to sigh as relief floods you.

If someone told you a year ago that you’d be here - half in love with your brother’s underclassman teammate- you would have laughed in their face. And yet, here you are, cradling your not-boyfriend to your chest as he drinks from your breast, lips and tongue working to suckle the milk he’d so innocently asked you to make when you’d woken in the middle of the night to find him under one of the old Yosen sweatshirts you’d commandeered.

“Mura,” you breathe, looking down at him. “Please.”

He smirks, pulling away from one breast for the other. “What do you want, love?”

“Touch me.”

He unwraps an arm from your waist, cradling your breast as he sucks hard, holding you still as you attempt to wiggle away from him. He smiles up at you, violet gaze glossy and starved. “You want to cum?”

You whine, leaning in for a kiss that he returns with no hesitation, his tongue a little sweet against yours. He folds his leg between his body and the seat of your chair before pulling you to the edge. “Make yourself cum,” he quietly encourages, holding you as close as possible as he goes back to drinking his fill.

Despite yourself, you grind into the hard drive of his knee, your hand pushing between you all to hold his leg in place. “Touch yourself,” you tell him, your free hand hugging him closer when his hold on your loosens. When you feel him sigh in pleasure, you lean down to kiss the top of his head before saying, “Does it feel good?”

He hums in response, moving back to your other breast once he’s sucked the second one dry.

“You’re such a good boy for me,” you tell him.

He pulls away, swallowing messily before his tongue comes out to catch what spilt. “Wanna fuck you,” he tells you, eyes still closed. “Cum for me, love.” The arm still around your waist grips you tighter, pushing you harder into his knee as he goes back to your breast and drinking until there’s nothing left and your trembling against him, fingers digging into his soft skin.

He looks up at you, so obviously sated, and tilts his chin up from another kiss, all but devouring you in his desire. “Gonna fuck you so good,” he murmurs against your lips before effortlessly standing, his strong arms lifting and supporting you as your legs wrap around his waist.

“Big words, baby,” you tease as he carries you through the living room, toward your bedroom. You push your hand between you all, grinning when he groans at the feel of your hand around his cock. “Gonna last?”

He dumps you on your bed, eyes cold as he stares down at you. As you fight the desire to squirm under his gaze, you start to undress and he does, too. “Hands and knees,” he tells you once you’re both naked. “Legs together.”

You admire him for a moment, enjoying the smooth of his skin over muscle. The sharp edges of his face and the brightness of his hair. You remind yourself that you promised not to fight him this school year. That you would admit your love for him and let life take you both wherever you’re meant to be.

So, you do as told, facing the headboard and gasping when he immediately slaps your ass.

“Don’t make me wait.”

He pushes a hand into the small of your back, forcing your hips up, and he uses his other hand to draw his thumb through your slick, teasing your folds. “I knew you’d be drooling for me.”

You close your eyes in an attempt to ignore the way his apathetic tone settles over you like silk, sparking deeper want within you. Instead, you push your hips back, silently encouraging him to push his fingers inside you. But he moves the hand on your back to your hip, holding you still.

“Trained you well, love.” He presses into your hole, using two long fingers to fuck you. “That’s it,” he encourages you, guiding your hips back into him. “Fuck yourself on my fingers. Sucha good girl for me, senpai.”

You laugh breathily, but whatever smart thing you were going to say dies in your throat when he lets go of your hip in favor of pulling you him, your back against his chest as he continues to finger fuck you. Your hands search for purchase and find it on the arm he has wrapped around your shoulders.

“Mura-” Your fingers dig into him. “Just fuck-  _ ahh fuck _ . Just fuck me. I need it.”

He smiles against your shoulder, pressing open-mouthed kisses to your hot skin. His cock is heavy against your back, smearing pre-cum. “Need it, huh?” He taunts. “Did you miss me or my cock, y/N-chin?”

“Getting real mouthy for someone who wants to call me mommy.”

He laughs, shaking free of your hands so you can take your face on one of his. “Gonna punish me?”

“Don’t test needs, baby.”

“I can call you mommy while I fuck your brains out.” He presses a gentle kiss to the corner of your mouth from over your shoulder. “If you promise to let me feed again.”

You reach for the hand holding your face, fingers curling around his wrist. “Sick conditions.”

He swallows your cry when he pushes a third finger inside of you, smiling against your lips. “You can take it, love.”

“Use it,” you tell him, arm reaching behind you to paw at his stomach. “Fuck me with your-”

His fingers are collecting his pre-cum and pushing it inside you before you even finish talking. “Dirty girl. So desperate for my cum.”

“Yeah, baby. Please fill me up with it.”

His fingers fuck you deeper, hard and fast as he continues to prep you for his cock.

“Feels so good, Mura. Want your dick…”

“I know,” he says, pushing you back against his shoulder before letting go of your face and pushing his hand between your thighs to play with your clit. “Promise you’ll let me feed again.”

“Promise,” you mewl. “It's all yours, baby. I’m all yours. Just for you.”

“Look at me.”

You open your eyes, head tilted up and back to see him. He’s perfectly focused on you, eyes blown wide with lust. “Please, Atsushi. I need you. I love you-”

“Do you mean it?” He asks quietly.

“I wouldn’t lie to you, baby.”

He smiles, pressing kisses anywhere he can reach. “Cum for me. Cum on my fingers and I’ll fuck you just like you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr: midnightmilkteas
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> xo, weeds


End file.
